lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost PBS Kids Idents and Schedule Bumpers
In September 1999, PTV Park was rebranded into PBS Kids. With the subsequent introduction of Dot and Dash, bumpers were also produced featuring characters from different PBS Kids shows. Many of them were available on YouTube, but became lost again between 2013 and 2014. Lost Character Idents * Adventures from the Book of Virtues '(FOUND) '''reading rainbow '(FOUND) 'Cliffords Puppy Days '(FOUND) '''Postcards from buster- A pig turns into different animals. * Corduroy - A button pops out of an old man's shirt and wanders off into the street. It then lands in a sewer. The button then travels through the sewage pipe and makes it back into the street. The camera then zooms into the button and then Corduroy appears on the PBS Kids logo. '''(FOUND) * Any of the idents with the 007 template - (A straight rip has been found and was most likely used as a template for some Show IDs. A KMOS Kids exclusive Zoboomafoo ident has been found) * Curious George - George the Monkey replaces Dash's face with George the Monkey's face in the PBS Kids logo on a yellow background with dark yellow squares with the show's logo on the top. (FOUND) * Elliot Moose - This one has a bird pass by a train with a bootleg Godzilla, Giant trumpet, and sailboat.' (FOUND)' * It's a Big Big World (FOUND), Noddy (FOUND), Theodore Tugboat (FOUND), Liberty Kids - Dash makes shadow puppets. * Sesame Street - A dog thinks of a hydrant, the hydrant thinks of a robot, the robot thinks of Dash turning his key and Dash thinks of Elmo and Elmo thinks of PBS. (FOUND) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse - A seal throws a ball into a cannon, who spits it out to a clown who juggles it until throwing it. The clown then squirts water with his water squirting flower. (FOUND).'' * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series '(FOUND), Thomas and Friends '''(FOUND), Angelina Ballerina, Wimzie's House, Sagwa (FOUND), - A crab goes to her family. * Timothy Goes to School - A lunchbox appears in a classroom. In the lunchbox, there is an apple, a sandwich, and other foods. Another lunchbox appears zooming to the logo. (FOUND) * Wishbone - We see a book open up. The pages flip to show pirates on a ship and a cowboy on a horse. Suddenly Frankenstein comes out, but Wishbone closes the book before he went out. (FOUND) * Redwall - Dash rides a dragon to a castle with Dot in it. Dash rescues Dot by climbing up the castle and catches her and they ride on a dragon. The dragon then opens his mouth and fire comes out. The PBS Kids logo with Redwall is shown and the fire is shown as a background. * Maya and Miguel - Dash and Dot dance at a party then the camera zooms into a disco ball. It turns into the PBS Kids logo.. Schedule Bumpers Pinball bumpers *Adventures From The Book Of Virtues- Plato (FOUND) *The Berenstain Bears - Mama Bear (FOUND) *Reading Rainbow - Levar Burton (FOUND) *Zobomafoo - Zoboo (FOUND) *Liberty's Kids - Sarah, Henri and James''' (FOUND)' *Zoom '(FOUND)' *The Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters - Mama/Three '(FOUND)' *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - Mister Rogers (TPT Kids exclusive) '(FOUND)' *Wishbone - Wishbone (really low quality) Racetrack Bumpers *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina (Existence Unconfirmed) *Clifford '(FOUND)' *Clifford's Puppy Days - Clifford '(FOUND)' *Dragon Tales - Ord '(FOUND)' *George Shrinks - George '(FOUND)' *Kratts Creatures - Martin and Chris Kratt (Existence Unconfirmed) *Sesame Street - Elmo '(FOUND)' *Wimzie's House - Wimzie (Existence Unconfirmed) *PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch - George Shrinks '(Existence Unconfirmed)' Jack In The Box Bumpers *Anne of Green Gables - Anne '(FOUND)' *Bob the Builder - Bob '(FOUND)' *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas '(FOUND)' Bookworm Bunch Bumpers *Corduroy '(FOUND)' *Seven Little Monsters Alternate - Five Underwater Bumpers * Thomas The tank Engine and Friends - Thomas '(FOUND)' Thinking Bumpers * Sesame Street '(FOUND)' Computer All of them are exclusives, they've been removed, if one is found, that will be added to this. Coming Up Next Bumpers Bubble Faces *Kratts' Creatures *The Berenstain Bears (KMOS Kids exclusive) '(FOUND)' *Theodore Tugboat '(FOUND)' *The Noddy Shop '(FOUND)' 'Science Lab All of these are exclusives, they've been removed, if one is found, it will be added to this. Elephant *Dragon Tales '''(FOUND) *Sesame Street (FOUND) *Barney & Friends (FOUND) *Zoboomafoo (KNCT Kids exclusive) Lion All of them are exclusives, they've been removed, if one is found, it will be added to this. Candy *The Puzzle Place *mister rogers neighborhood (FOUND) *Thomas and friends (KNO Kids exclusive) (FOUND) *Clifford's Puppy Days (KNCT Kids exclusive) Unknown Up Next Bumpers (These are Up Next bumpers that I don't really know what ID background they showed) *Wishbone (Existence Unconfirmed) *Wimzie's House (Existence Unconfirmed) *Rosie and Jim (Existence Unconfirmed) *Kidsongs (Existence Unconfirmed) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (Existence Unconfirmed) Mouse Trap These are extremely rare. This one features a mouse going after the cheese on a Rube Goldberg-styled Mouse Trap. As the mouse steps on the mouse trap, a boot kicks the handle on a machine. The machine shows a puzzle board with characters from a PBS show that don't match on the piece. When the puzzle board is complete, it shows us the main character from a PBS show that's coming up next. Three of these idents has recently been found. *Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Annie *Arthur - Arthur (FOUND) *Between the Lions - Leona (FOUND) *Clifford the Big Red Dog - Clifford *Kratts' Creatures - Martin and Chris Kratt *Sesame Street - Elmo *Wimzie's House - Wimzie *Wishbone - Wishbone *Zoboomafoo - Zoboo (FOUND) *Zoom - Caroline Everyone's a Winner These are also extremely rare. This one features a Wheel of Fortune-like wheel with PBS Kids mascot-like faces on it spinning around. When the wheel slows down, the wheel gradually stops and selects a panel that has the main character from a PBS show that's coming up next. Two of these idents has recently been found. *Barney & Friends - Barney (FOUND) *Caillou - Caillou (PARTIALLY FOUND) *Dragon Tales - Ord *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood - Mister Rogers *The Noddy Shop - Noddy *Reading Rainbow - LeVar Burton *Theodore Tugboat - Theodore Tugboat *Tots TV - Tillie Circles These are sorta rare it has the show there talking about in a circle in the middle and the shows title on the top and the Schedule of the show on the bottom and blue and purple circles coming out of the show * Zooboomafoo (KMOS Kids exclusive)' (FOUND)' * Curious George - George * Theodore Tugboat - Theodore Tugboat * Barney and Friends - Barney * Cyberchase - Hacker PTV Park Around PTV Park Bumpers *Kidsongs *Mark Kistler's Imagination Station *Pappyland *Rosie And Jim (Existence Unconfirmed) *Storytime *Tots TV (Existence Unconfirmed) *The Big Comfy Couch (Existence Unconfirmed) *The Magic Schoolbus (Existence Unconfirmed) *Theodore Tugboat *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (FOUND) *Lamb Chop's Play Along Coming Up Next Bumpers *Reading Rainbow *Arthur *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Wishbone *Teletubbies (Existence Unconfirmed) *Noddy (Existence Unconfirmed) *Kratts' Creatures (FOUND) *Zoboomafoo (Existence Unconfirmed) *Zoom (Existence Unconfirmed) *Tots TV *Rosie and Jim (Existence Unconfirmed) *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (Existence Unconfirmed) *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Mark Kistler's Imagination Station *Ghostwriter Lost White Background Bumpers In 1997, FableVision made a series of 72 bumpers for PBS Kids that shows the PBS logo and a black line on a white background that would later lead them to a character from a PBS Kids show on a cartoon land saying their show is coming up next. They're more like predecessors to the character idents that were introduced in 1999. Only 6 of these idents have been found and there are 65 left of these idents lost. *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Alternate version) (FOUND) *Mister Roger' Neighborhood (FOUND) *Sesame Street *The Puzzle Place *Reading Rainbow *Theodore Tugboat *Teletubbies *Arthur''' (FOUND)' *Arthur (Alternate version) '(PARTIALLY FOUND') *Wishbone '(FOUND)' *Barney and friends' (FOUND)' *Zoboomafoo' ' *Kratts' Creatures *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Groundling Marsh *Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Newton's Apple *Square One Television *Shining Time Station *Noddy *Tots TV '(Existence Unconfirmed)' *Wimzie's House *Kidsongs *Lamb-Chop's Play-Along *The Charlie Horse Music Pizza Leads http://timewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_TV_Idents_by_PBS https://www.youtube.com/user/PBSfanatic BookOfVirtuesTVID.png|Adventures from the Book of Virtues ('FOUND') AnneGreenGablesTVID.png|Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series ('FOUND') WishboneTVID.png|Wishbone '(FOUND)' Th.jpg|Corduroy ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-27-48.png|Timothy Goes To School Ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-09-20-28-24.png|Elliot Moose Ident '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160611200016.jpg|Its a Big Big World Ident '(FOUND)' PBSKidsSesame.png|Sesame Street Ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-13-51.png|Pinball: Berenstain Bears '(FOUND)' Screenshot 2016-06-04-17-35-33.png|Race track: Clifford '(FOUND)' Bob_the_Builder.jpg|Jack In the Box: Bob the Builder '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160628200938.jpg|Pinball: Adventures From the Book of Virtues '(FOUND)' 1467159624452_trimmed.png|Pinball: Zoboomafoo '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160620211000.jpg|Sagwa ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-04-17-09-38.png|Jack in the Box: Jakers '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-05-03-20-30-12.png|Pinball: LIBERTY'S KIDS '(FOUND)' ImageCorp_20160611151515.jpg|Racetrack: George Shrinks '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-06-30-09-03-43.png|Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse Ident '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-07-16-21-02-53.png|Racetrack: Clifford's Puppy Days '(FOUND)' Screenshot_2016-07-18-09-32-42.png|Jack In The Box: Anne of Green Gables '(FOUND)' Thomas-&-Friends-Jack-in-the-Box-Bumper.png|Jack in the Box: Thomas and Friends '(FOUND)' Thomas-&-Friends-Underwater-Ident.png|Thomas and Friends Underwater Ident '(FOUND)''' Screenshot 2016-06-04-20-43-33.png|Pinball Zoom (FOUND)|link=Pinball Zoom (FOUND) Screenshot_2016-06-29-17-40-12.png|Pinball: The Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters (FOUND)|link= Pinball: The Berenstain Bears & Seven Little Monsters (FOUND) Candy.PNG|Candy: Wimzies House|link=Candy: Wimzies House oidre.PNG|Candy: the Puzzle Place|link=Candy: the Puzzle Place d3dd.PNG|Bubble Faces: Kratts' Creatures|link=Bubble Faces: Kratts' Creatures CaillouWheel.png|Caillou Wheel Bumper WishbonePinball.png|Wishbone Pinball Bumper (P.s. Vaughn Max said he wanted this picture to be on here but its such low quality) PBS Kids Redwall ID REAL.png|Redwall ident (real, if PBS Kids had a show ident in 2001). Updates 3/18/16: A screenshot of the Corduroy ID has surfaced. 3/19/16: A screenshot of the Wishbone ID has surfaced! 3/20/16: Screenshots of the Anne of Green Gables and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced. As well as videos of the Liberty's Kids, Anne of Green Gables, and Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID's have surfaced! Also, the icon for Kratts' Creatures has surfaced. Link to Liberty's Kids ID (SKIP TO 0:38): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zd4eIZC_5Y Link to Adventures from the Book of Virtues ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3zjlJjECuQ Link to Anne of Green Gables ID (SKIP TO 1:06): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_LASB1vaYw 3/22/16: The Curious George ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UirfBPbF9lU 3/24/16: The It's a Big Big World ident has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7c2BTnai0 4/9/16: A part of the Wishbone and Eliot Moose idents has been found https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cw8xlKi_3M 4/14/16: The Liberty's Kids, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, and Anne of Green Gables idents have been deleted from the internet. 4/19/16: We can't find anything anymore by just searching on Google. 5/1/16: PBSFanatic has been contacted. No response. 5/9/16: The Elliot Moose and Timothy Goes To School Idents have been found. Elliot Moose: https://mega.nz/#!2l0iCRgQ!ajvsutVVX-XY9cY5JkFxGi39b731j9zLocErEXHCy64 Timothy Goes to School Ident: http://mega.nz/#!C5smBAjB!JDL5bV-EINxVncRndzcS_jiQMrJKQzqk_iayvYcA_Dw 6/4/16: Another clip of the wishbone ident was found http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7ZSDhlFhrc 6/5/16: A picture of the Bob the Builder schedule has been found. 6/8/16: The Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse and sagwa ident videos became private 6/10/16: The Sesame Street ident has also been privated. 6/29/16: The Jakers Jack in the Box ident has also been privated. The Adventures from the Book of Virtues pinball ident has been found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvvqyxXDRCo 6/30/16: PBSFantic is helping us! :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzDkruUB_ks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYwSJXPL1A8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eoyQyERf-Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EsySZERZQ8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxknNoQhuvE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7pKUW3yMfc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtFiI97KhcA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6rGacsLx9c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ4K-yG3reY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODqbShj7Zgo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhHV6U0TrCs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=encDmLOa0Xw 9/6/16: The Thomas Jack in the Box ident has been partially found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEkuORdHzNg 9/26/16: The Reading Rainbow Pinball ident has been found. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ALnDXzBUk0 1/17/17: The Corduroy ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lioc84X6A7k 1/19/17: PBSfanatic found some more PBS Kids idents! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZoYy9A4GPc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D7AjGnTv9o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKTJMZOQMoI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9WeLVeFOwU 2/26/17: 21GunShow aka crypto229 found some PBS Kids/PTV & Commercials from WETA-TV! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLWBoA4SdL8 3/26/17: The Wishbone ident has finally been found! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKX8s9yOhbc 3/28/17: The alternate Mister Rogers' white background bumper has been found. Link (SKIP TO 2:30): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKvsUb5nM6k 4/6/17: The full Thomas Jack in the Box ident and the real Thomas ident have been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIsBYRSRuDU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJH1PjoHhfM 4/7/17: A good quality of the Bookworm Bunch ident from season two has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bx2dBmqIGVg The Mouse Trap Zoboomafoo Up Next ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6p3JpOc8oQ 4/8/17: The KMOS Kids Bubble Faces Berenstain Bears Up Next ident has been found and a KMOS Kids Zoboomafoo 007 ident has been found as well. Link (SKIP TO 3:01): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d31Sjmrkdmk (Look down to the bottom) Link to the Barney Wheel ident: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naZF7bZFt3U 4/14/17: The Mouse Trap Arthur Up Next ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhww-9iE_rA 4/29/17: The Caillou Wheel Up Next ident has been partially found. Link (SKIP TO 0:06) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKvMfZx8lSs 5/6/17: The full Barney Wheel Up Next ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3uVdFoB_Oc 5/11/17 The Mousetrap Between the Lions Up Next ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IRUPcBlvrw 5/19/17: The TPT Kids Mister Rogers' Neighborhood Pinball bumper has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltvnJSvdzSk 5/24/17: the KNO Kids Thomas and friends Candy has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZJ9eawmT2k 6/18/17: The Around PTV Park Mister Rogers' Neighborhood bumper has been found. Link to the Around PTV Park Mister Rogers' Neighborhood bumper (SKIP TO 00:25): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlcQj-Se06E 7/24/17: The PTV Park Kratts' Creatures Up Next ident has been found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vziL_ebXrfM Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost PBS